1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a system and method for establishing a network interface within a dumb device. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for permitting a non programmable device (xe2x80x9cdumb devicexe2x80x9d) to generate and transmit a network packet to a server computer system utilizing a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC series, Aptiva series, and Thinkpad series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over-the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their user. It is desirable minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today""s network world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
Security is a major concern for all companies. These companies have invested in a security infrastructure to reduce theft, limit access, and protect workers. The type of security varies from a guard to a type of electronic surveillance. The electronic surveillance is typically a CCTV tape or an Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) and sensor. The methods of electronic surveillance can provide invaluable information regarding the precise time of a security breach to security personnel and law enforcement.
One major problem with many security mechanisms is that they are of a stand-alone nature. For example, an entry or exit alarm may sound or trigger a display on a monitor station. However, that alarm will not notify the security personnel to monitor the CCTV display screen.
Therefore a need exists for a system and method for establishing a network interface within a dumb device so that the dumb device may generate and transmit network packets.
A method and system are described for permitting a dumb device having no operating system to create and transmit a network packet utilizing a network. The dumb device is coupled to a client computer system utilizing the network. A network interface is established within the dumb device. In response to an event, the dumb device generates an internal output signal. The output signal is received within the dumb device by the network interface. In response to a receipt of the output, the network interface creates and transmits a network packet including an indication of the event to the client computer system, wherein a dumb device having no operating system creates and transmits a network packet.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.